Love Is A Flower, You have to let it grow
by Flurryofdancingflames909
Summary: After a couple years in a happy relationship with Namine, Axel can feel something missing in his life, something namine could never provide. Akuroku, rikusora,Marvex,zemyx,ZexXlex and many more.. in this high school drama.


AN: Well thanks to people that actually gave me a positive feedback, but I am still not sure if I am wanting to continue to write, but I wrote this story a while back and I decided to post it. I hope you like it.

"Love is a flower you have to let it grow." I heard that quote so many times yet it has no meaning to me what so ever. During my whole childhood I had nothing to compare that quote to. Namine suddenly stood up and started to encourage the basketball team by clapping her hands when one of our side made a basket. She was wearing a blue sweater, which looked good with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She sat down and put her feet up on the bleacher bench in front of us. Her chin was resting on her hand. She watched one of our guys steal the ball and run the length of the floor for a lay-up.

I watched too. Something was off between Namine and me. We hadn't been talking lately. In fact, we'd stopped talking. When she picked me up she hadn't said a word. We didn't talk in the parking lot or coming into the building. Now we sat watching the game. And not talking, It wasn't that I didn't love her but something had change since that party at Clouds. When I saw her acting the way she did I couldn't pass the suspicion that she wasn't interested in the relationship anymore. I couldn't blame her, I was the ruffian that could not stay out of trouble more then a week, and she was the successful. Attractive blonde that was perfect in every way. It's almost the end of April almost the end of the school year, which meant vacation. Even if me and Namine been together since the beginning of the 6th grade I wasn't sure the reason why we even been together for a whole two years I couldn't remember

Our school won 42 to 37. It was a Tuesday night game so there were no parties. I had to go home anyways I had homework to make up. We walked into the parking lot. "Hey Axel and Namine!" someone called out

"Hey," I called back.  
Rain was falling, a light, gentle, April rain. It was springtime. It was the cruelest month.  
We ducked as we started to make our way to Namine's parent's car.  
"Uhm, could we hang out a sec?" I said.  
"Why?" said Namine, looking at me.  
"I just…Do you wanna talk for a minute?"  
"Here?" she said as the rain drizzled down her face.  
All around us, people were walking back to their parent cars, not just students but parents, families. They looked out of place in our school parking lot.

"Yeah," I said, drawing a breath.  
"Is it something serious?" she said.  
"Kind of," I said  
"Okay." She said waiting for me to speak.  
"No, I just… I wanted to see how you feel about things."  
"About what things?"  
"Just like, how things are going with us," I said. "You know.. are you happy with everything?"  
What? Aren't you? Do you want to break up?" She was joking  
Then her face changed. "Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself. " You want to break up." Her body stiffened. She stared down at the cement.

People were still walking by. But fewer people. The parking lot would be empty in ten minutes.

"It just seems like.."I said." Like last weekend at Cloud's. You barely talked to me and you kept running off with Kairi. And those guys. "

" Well, it was a party, your supposed to socialize." She said still looking down at the puddle.

"Namine.. you acted so strange, like you were a different person… I don't know how to explain it.." I said putting my hands nervously in my jacket pockets.

"Listen. Axel, I know you been under pressure with your parents and grades and all maybe you should think about it okay? Talk to me when you are sure of what you are saying." Namine said avoiding the subject all together , she turned around and walked over to her parents car. "Well come on! Your getting wet." Namine yelled opening the car door.  
I just shook my head, why would I want to be in the car after I said that to her, that would be the most awkward car ride of my life I rather walk. I waved at her as I started to run away from the school parking lot. I heard her yelling my name but I was already in full speed there were no going back now. I was glad the rain was coming down my face no one could tell that I been crying, the fact that Namine refused to even talk about it, was worse then her not talking at all. I need to rethink this whole situation! I need a new beginning! How would I find this path?


End file.
